


The Difference Between Us

by jvshuadun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvshuadun/pseuds/jvshuadun
Summary: Jeongyeon: *walking*Nayeon: *trips Jeongyeon*Jeongyeon: what was that for?Nayeon: how else am i supposed to make you fall for me?-In which Jeongyeon, a withdrawn and quiet student meets Nayeon, loud, eccentric, confident, and also the total opposite of herself.





	1. Chapter 1

Just a short author's note: This entire fic will be written in Jeongyeon's POV. Jeongyeon and Nayeon are the same age and they are both freshmen in university. Other couples include MiChaeng and SaTzu but they won't appear from the start. Hope you like this!

\--

"First day of school." I said to myself, looking at my reflection in the mirror while brushing my short hair aside. I've always hated my hair, how I could never control it. It was messy, it was wild, but I never grew it out. I didn't think it looked good long, didn't think it looked good short, in fact I didn't think it looked good at all, but this is how I always left it. 19 years of life, and I've always been the same tomboy-looking girl. Sucks to be me, huh? But I never thought too much about it. "Get it together, Yoo Jeongyeon." I grumbled in annoyance as I glanced away from the mirror and took one last look at my room. It was empty, which was something I hadn't gotten used to yet. My posters of comic book characters were taken down, my shelves were bare, there was nothing in my closet. It really was a weird sight, how everything was gone. But it was time to move on. For the next four years of my life, things are going to be so different. I don't know how I'll be able to survive, having barely made it through high school, but Yoo Jeongyeon you can do it. I tried my best to look happy, to look elated, but I probably just looked like I was in a lot of pain. "Smile, Jeongyeon, smile." I whispered.

"Jeongyeon! If you don't hurry we're going to be late!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I looked out my window and saw my parents loading my boxes of clothes and books into the trunk of the car.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed my phone and hurried down the stairs. At the door, I saw my older sister waiting for me with a grim look on her face. As I got closer to her, she smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Call me when you get there, alright?" She said, while we were still embracing. "All the best, Jeongie." I chuckled and patted her on the back. "Of course."

"Jeongyeon!" My mom said again, this time louder than before.

"Gotta run. I'll see you soon." I said as I waved goodbye to my sister and got inside the car.

This, this whole university thing isn't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

"So it seems like everything has been settled for you, which is great. All I gotta do is hand you your room key! Just give me a sec." The clerk at the student services desk said to me as she got up and disappeared into another room. I said nothing, but simply smiled, hoping it wasn't too rude of me.

You see, I was never the type of person you'd consider to be extroverted or good at holding conversations. At most, I was awkward and could only engage in minimal small talk, and to save myself and the other party from embarrassment, I'm used to just keeping my mouth shut at all times. Not ideal, but it works, so I'm not complaining. This has always been how I was my entire life. Getting bullied throughout all my years in school certainly didn't help as well. I guess being a girl but having short hair didn't mean popularity, huh? But it didn't matter anymore. I was moving onto my next chapter of life, where hopefully people will be mature enough and too busy to look at me twice. Plus I was good at acting invisible. If there was one thing school taught me, it's to pretend you're invisible.

"Hi." The clerk returned, snapping me out of my trance. "So here's your key. You'll be at Block A, room 103. Your roommate's already checked in so you'll meet her there. Anyway, it looks like there's nothing else to cover. Should you have any questions, just come back here and i'll get it sorted for you. Good luck!" The clerk said, with a half-forced smile on her face, probably to reassure me. I had a million questions going through my head. Roommate? Nobody said anything about having a roommate? I sighed mentally but still, I didn't say anything. I just returned the half-forced smile, took the key from her stretched-out hand, nodded and left.

"Block A, room 103." I muttered to myself continuously, as my eyes darted from one sign to another, trying to find my way to my dorm. It was only my first day and I was praying I wouldn't get lost. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself this quickly.

Soon, I came to a long hallway that was filled with just doors the whole stretch. This must be it, I thought to myself. I walked down the hallway turning my head left and right to locate my room. As I found myself getting closer to my dorm, I was starting to become even more anxious. All I was hoping for was that my roommate is nice. That's not too much, right?

"103" I came to a stop and read the golden plague on one of the doors on my left. I took a deep breath, resting my hand on the doorknob. Finally, after much hesitation, I knocked on the door lightly, twisted the doorknob and walked into the room.

Immediately, my eyes were fixated on the one person in the dorm. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face, but she was tall with a slender body and had long, light brown hair. She reminded me of my older sister.

"Hi there. I'm Tzuyu." She said as she turned around and stretched her hand out. I took it and smiled at her. "Jeongyeon" was all I said.

"So Jeongyeon, I guess we're roommates for the next couple of years. Oh, I already took the left bed by the way. I hope you don't mind." She gave me a smile. I just shook my head.

"What are you studying?" I asked, trying my best not to cringe with every word that escaped my mouth. I was trying to engage in small talk, hoping to make my first friend. It would be a disaster if I had to share a room with a stranger for four years and not even be close to her.

"Law! It's always been my dream to become a criminal lawyer. You?" She spoke in her cheery manner.

"Ah that sounds cool. You must be a smart one. I'm taking a double in Creative Writing and Journalism." I explained, sounding way less cool than she did.

"That's so interesting. You like writing?" She turned her head and smiled at me. I just returned a nod, not knowing what else to say.

"You're so quiet. You should speak more." She chuckled and returned to unloading her boxes of clothes and books onto her bed. I smiled under my breath and scratched my head. At least she didn't mock me for it.

"Need a hand unpacking?" She continued.

"Oh thanks but you seem busy. I can handle it myself." I said. I walked to the right side of the room and put my things down on the desk. I stood back for a bit as I examined the little tiny dorm I had to share with Tzuyu. It wasn't huge, but I guess we could live in it. I turned around and looked at Tzuyu, who was on her final box of clothes. Picking it all up at once, she stuffed it neatly into the small wardrobe we each had at our side of the room. She then stood up, turned around, and smiled at me.

"Come on! I'll help you out." She said gleefully as she walked towards me.

I guess university doesn't seem so bad just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg i'm so sorry it took me so long to update. my brain was literally BLANK lmao anyway this chapter is kinda sucky i promise to improve on them soon enough. i hope you don't hate it <3

Time check: 5:30 a.m.

If you’re wondering what I’m doing at 5:30 in the morning on a monday, let me just put it simply that I’m about to shit myself. Today is the first day of actual school, which basically means lessons start today. For the past three days, I’ve just been hanging out a lot with Tzuyu, exploring the school, looking at clubs and societies that might interest us, signing up for tours around the campus and just looking around the vicinity. Thankfully, I’ve gotten quite close to Tzuyu in just three days and she’s someone that I can count on though she’s still the only person I know.

However, things are going to be a little different from today. With the start of classes and since Tzuyu and I are studying different majors, we’re going to be separated and see each other less and less. I sigh. That kinda bugs me a lot, well because she’s my only friend in the whole school so far. I don’t think she’s going to have trouble making new friends and staying afloat in her class, but it’s a different story for me. I’m absolutely shitting myself.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear an alarm going off from the other side of the room. Must be Tzuyu’s. I see her reach her hand out as she grabs her phone off the little bedside table we have and press the snooze button. I think about trying to wake her up, but I decide against it. It’s only 5:35 and classes don’t start till 8 a.m. She can handle just sleeping in for a bit more. Trying not to worry too much, I just stare at Tzuyu while trying my best to think about nothing, hoping it isn’t creepy or anything like that. She’s such a graceful sleeper, the lines of care and toil on her forehead (not like she had any, though); not visible, her breathing; smooth and relaxed, she looks as if she’s in complete peace and tranquility. I wonder if I look like that too when I’m asleep. Probably not, though.

“What are you doing up so early?” I hear Tzuyu say, groggily. I see her eyes open slowly as she stretches her arms out and brings it back to her face, rubbing her eyes.

“I was really nervous and couldn’t go back to sleep.” I explain as she just looks at me.

“Don’t be, I bet you’re gonna have an amazing first day.” She tries to reassure me, half-yawn. 

“Are you not nervous?” I ask, to avoid things from getting awkward and quiet.

“A little, but I try not to let it get to me.” She says as she sits up and looks at me. “C’mon, let’s go get ready. I’ll treat you to a nice breakfast to start your day right.” I don’t say anything in return, but give her my warmest little smile. She smiles back, as if knowing what I’m trying to tell her. I can’t get it out, but I am so, so grateful for Tzuyu. I know she knows that.

As her alarm goes off again, she gets up to turn it off before heading for the bathroom to wash up and get ready.

“I’ll go first.” She tells me and I just nod. 

While she’s in the bathroom, I decide to make my bed and pick out my outfit for the day. Not wanting to overdress or underdress in order to make a good first impression, I just go with something casual - a plain tee shirt and black jeans. I don’t think you can ever go wrong with that. I then decide to make Tzuyu’s bed for her too, just to be nice and since I had nothing else to occupy myself with.

“Oh, you made my bed for me. Thanks!” I hear my roommate say behind me as she walks out of the bathroom and opens her wardrobe. “I don’t usually do that but maybe I should.”

“No worries, just a habit of mine.” I say in return as I grab my clothes and head to the shower as it’s now my turn to get ready.

-

“Hey, thanks for paying, by the way.” I say to Tzuyu as we sit down at the diner just outside the campus, our breakfasts in front of us.

“No problem.” Tzuyu smiles, “Are you still feeling dreadful?” She asks, setting down her cup of coffee and digging into the breakfast platter she ordered. I settled for just some french toast and orange juice as I was way too nervous to stomach down a hearty breakfast

“A little, but I’m much better.” I say, without much explanation. Truth be told, I’m anxious as hell, but I don’t want Tzuyu to worry. She looks at me, as if she knows what I’m thinking. She then opens her mouth to say something, but stops. I hope she doesn’t bring it up.

“What does your schedule look like today?” She finally says, and I heaved a sigh of relief.

“Well, I have to be in class by eight and I’m dismissed at one. You?” 

“Ahhh, me too.” She nods. I don’t say anything back.

We spend the rest of the time just quietly munching on our food, not talking much. I can tell she’s starting to get nervous, but I don’t bring it up. I was scared as hell too, but it made me feel better knowing I wasn’t alone. Occasionally, I look at Tzuyu and give her reassuring smiles, just to let her know I had her back. Though we’ve only been friends for three days, it feels as if we’ve known each other for years. That works for me, and I couldn’t be more grateful for a roommate like her. She smiles at me again. 

Time check: 7:45 a.m

I'm the first to break the silence.

“We should get going. You ready?” I say as I wipe my mouth on a napkin.

“Mhm.” She nods, doing the same and we both get up, all set to make our way back to school.

We’re back at the hallway, and this is where we have to go our separate directions. My chest feels so heavy and starts to ache even more. 

“Let’s meet back at the dorm at 1:15, alright?” Tzuyu says and I nod. Before leaving, she pulls me in for a hug, catching me off guard. I return the embrace, closing my eyes and breathing in slowly. This feels nice. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay? Good luck for your first day!” She smiles at me and leaves. 

Trying not to pee myself, I make my way to the lecture hall.

“Remember Jeongyeon, you’ve got this.” I say to myself, with one hand on the doorknob. I was determined to do well in school and not make a fool of myself. “You can do it. You can do it. You can do it.”

With that, I open the door and step in.

Immediately, my eyes are locked on a pair of brown ones, staring right back at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, just wanted to say that i rlly appreciate any form of comments, even constructive criticism that will help improve my story! if you have any feedback or ideas for me, do let me know :) the fic is still kinda draggy but i'm really hoping i'll be able to get into it real soon ahhhhh,, i hope u enjoy this dummy chapter!!!

Immediately, my eyes are locked on a pair of brown ones, staring right back at me. Crap, I said to myself as I shifted my eyes away a split second later. I didn’t know who that person was, or why we were staring at each other the moment I entered, but I do know I just embarrassed myself. I didn’t dare to look up again, fearing that I might have awkward eye contact with her, or anyone else again. I just made my way to an empty table and kept my head down for the rest of the time.

“Welcome.” I heard a booming voice say. I perked my head up and saw a middle-aged lady standing at the podium in front of us. Probably our professor, I assumed.

“Welcome to your first semester for Creative Writing.” She spoke again, scanning everyone in the room. “I’m gonna be your professor for the rest of your four years here. I prefer to keep things informal, so you can address me as Sharon. Professor Sharon is fine as well. Are there any questions?” 

Nobody said anything.

“Okay, I guess we can start off your first day easy. Just form groups of five and wait for my next instruction, alright?” She said. 

I groaned immediately. Having to socialise with everyone immediately? I was horrible at that. I didn’t even know anyone’s names yet and she was really expecting us to get into groups already? It was just my first day and I knew my dumbass was done for.

“Hey.” My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone in front of me say something. “Wanna work together?” I looked up and saw the two girls in front of me who were smiling, trying to be nice. 

“Oh.. yeah sure.” I said, as they turned their heads around. They gestured for the two other girls on their left to join us. That makes five, thank god, I thought to myself. 

“I’m Mina, by the way. You?” The girl who spoke to me first said, extending her hand. 

“Jeongyeon.” I replied as I shook her hand. 

She then began to introduce the rest of her friends to me. The one sitting next to her was Dahyun, and the two girls she gestured to join us were Sana and Momo. They all seemed really friendly, and wasted no time in telling me a bit about themselves. Apparently, Mina, Sana and Momo were students from Japan who came to Korea on a scholarship. I should’ve been able to tell, as their accents didn’t sound korean, but it’s not like it mattered, though. They seemed like really cool people and I slowly warmed up to them.

Sana was in the middle of a story when I suddenly felt like someone was looking at me. I furrowed my brows as I looked up and turned to the right. At the corner end of the room, I saw that girl again, still staring at me. The same girl who I made eye contact with when I entered the lecture hall. This time, I didn’t look away and kept my gaze with her. It made me so uncomfortable, but I didn’t make it known. We kept that eye contact for a while, and I felt my heart beat faster with every second that passed. What the hell am I doing?

Finally, she looked away, and before I did too, I notice the corner of her lips move upwards. Why was she smiling for? That was weird. I still kept my eyes on her, however, examining her features. She had long brown hair and I could see that she wasn’t that tall, maybe a few inches shorter than me. She was really intriguing, in a way that I couldn’t explain. The weirdest thing was, no matter how hard I tried to look away, I couldn’t. I probably looked like I had murderous intentions though, because of the expression on my face.

“Jeongyeon?” A voice snapped me back to reality. It was Momo, who was smiling to me while the rest of the girls were trying not to laugh. Fuck, I felt my cheeks turn red. They were probably looking at me staring at the girl the whole time.

“Who were you looking at for so long?” Dahyun giggled, staring at the direction of that girl, who was now engrossed in a conversation with her own friends. 

“No one! Hey, enough about that. ” I said, all defensive and trying my best to change the topic. They didn’t buy any of it.

“Liar! C’mon, tell us. You interested in anyone here yet?” Sana says, winking at me. My cheeks turned even redder than before and I felt my whole face heating up. I’m really not good at hiding my embarrassment. Huh. 

“Noooooo, c’mon enough. Sana, what were you saying before?” I tried to shift their attention. 

“Okay okay, but I just have one question.” Sana said. I sighed, and nodded, prodding her to divulge her question.

“Were you looking at a boy or girl?” She said flirtatiously, as if she was hinting about something.

Damn, was it really that obvious?

This question caught me off guard, however, and I was stunned for a moment, unable to reply. The four of them broke out in laughter, and they all teased me.

“Ohhh Jeongyeon, so which way do you swing?” Dahyun chuckled, and as if my face didn’t look like a tomato already, I felt it become redder.

“Ah let’s just stop talking about it please!” I said, as I finally found my tongue again. 

“Okay okay. Enough, guys!” Mina spoke again, and everyone let it go. Momo was about to bring something else up, when we heard Sharon’s voice through the microphone again.

“Okay so I see everyone’s in their groups. Perfect, now I’ll give you about one more minute to properly introduce yourselves, before you’ll be split up again. That way, you’ll be able to know everyone in your class by today.” Sharon instructed. Ah man, I was really liking these girls, despite their teasing and I didn’t wanna be separated just yet. What if the rest of the people in this class weren’t as nice as they were?

“Before we get separated, do you guys wanna exchange numbers? We can make a group chat, you know, and like stay as a group during classes.” Dahyun suggested and we all nod simultaneously. 

We passed our phones around, keying in our numbers and taking random pictures to set as our contact photos. I was looking through the new contacts in my phone when I got a notification that Momo added me into a group chat.

“Jokbal Gang?” I asked as I snickered at the group name. 

“Don’t insult jokbal! It’s the best food to ever exist.” Momo defended herself as I continued teasing her, with Mina, Dahyun and Sana joining in as well. Before we said anything else, Sharon spoke into the microphone again, telling us that it was time to move into our new groups. 

We all slowly got up, as we made our ways into different directions. At the corner of my eye, I see that same very girl, once again, looking at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man i'm so sorry it takes me forever to update. it's not amazing, but i honestly like this chapter. i hope u do too

If you’re wondering if anything happened after I noticed her looking at me again, I’ll be frank and say no. I desperately wanted so badly to know why she kept looking at me, but of course I didn’t ask her or say anything. I didn’t even dare to go up to her. The moment I realised she was looking at me, I grabbed Sana, as she was the nearest to me and I forcefully linked our hands.

“Ouch! Why’d you do that for?” She gasped loudly, hitting me lightly.

“Don’t ask and just let me follow you, please.” I begged and pleaded her, in which she agreed hesitantly. I couldn’t be alone, not now that I knew she was still staring at me. I still felt her eyes on me, but I didn’t turn around.

“Come on, let’s go find a new group.” Sana said cheerfully, and made her way towards a group of three girls just talking within themselves. While I was trying my best to be social and learn the names of my classmates, I was so distracted by the fact that I needed so badly to know who that girl was. Should I look to see if she’s still looking at me? But what if she is, and we make awkward eye contact for the third time in a day? I would actually die of embarrassment. I sighed. No matter how hard I tried to engage in the conversation with my new group of acquaintances, I couldn’t get it out of my head.

Ah, screw it, I said to myself as I looked up and turned my head around, scanning the room for that girl again. I caught her almost immediately, deep in a conversation with Dahyun and four other people I did not know. This time, I kept my gaze again, just staring and studying her. I could see her face properly now. She had light makeup on, fairly big eyes, she had a light complexion, I noticed her teeth when she smiled, how she had bunny teeth. I also noticed that when she smiled, her whole face lighted up. She was so alluring, and it made absolutely no sense to me at all. For the first time, however, she didn’t look up at me. The whole time, I was the one staring at her, my mind filled with a million thoughts.

“Earth to Miss Jeongyeon.” I heard Sana whisper from my left. I turned my head immediately, so fast that I could’ve probably given myself whiplash.

“What is it?” I said, feeling my heart rate going up. I was scared that Sana had noticed who I was staring at again.

“Who are you looking at again? It’s making you so distracted…” Sana questioned, raising her eyebrows. I panicked, not knowing what to say.

“No one, no one. I promise I’ll explain soon.” I hushed her, in case the new group of students we were with heard us. She just nodded and turned back to our group. I decided to stop looking, in case anyone else noticed and tried my hardest to listen attentively to whatever my new classmates were saying.

After many rounds of getting into new groups, we were left with just one more each before finally getting acquainted with everyone in the class. This was the one I was dreading the most, because I haven’t introduced myself to Bunny Teeth yet (oops, guess I already have a nickname for her) and it means I have to do so now. I don’t even know why I’m so nervous, but it gave me a thrill, and for some odd reason, I kind of liked it.

“Okay, last round guys! And we’re done for today.” Sharon spoke into the mic once again. I can’t believe so much time has passed and all we did was get friendly with our new classmates. Well, at least everyone seemed nice so far. Being in university was already looking better than how my life was for middle school and high school.

I snapped back to reality when someone sat down beside me. Turning my head, I looked to my left and my eyes almost popped out. There was so much empty space around us, why did she sit beside me? That’s right, Bunny Teeth. It was too late to control my reaction, so I just cleared my throat and pretended that I didn’t just look like I saw a ghost or something. I gave Bunny Teeth a little smile, though she didn’t give one back and returned all of my attention to Sana and the two other people that just joined us, not glancing at her even once more after that.

Everyone then took turns to introduce themselves, and honestly, I can’t say that I was paying attention at all. In my head, all I was thinking was “don’t look at her, don’t look at her, don’t look at her” and I didn’t. I knew she wasn’t looking at me either, but I didn’t want to be the first to make eye contact again. It was already weird enough as it is.

Finally, it was her turn to speak.

“Uhh.. hi. My name is Nayeon. I don’t really know what to..” Her voice trailed off. With much hesitation, I looked up at last, wondering why she had stopped talking. But the thing is, she didn’t stop talking, she was still rambling about and going on. I’m pretty sure it was only me, but for some reason I couldn’t hear her speak, I couldn’t hear anything. Still, I kept my eyes on her, and after what felt like forever, she matched my gaze again. She didn’t look away as well, and just stared right into my eyes. It was then that I felt like I was getting my hearing back, as soon as she stopped talking.

Crap, so she just introduced herself and probably talked all about her interests but all I got was her name? Nayeon? Mentally, I was beating myself up. Looking at each other didn’t feel weird anymore, but I still didn’t really know who she was. None of us broke eye contact, and I could feel everyone else’s eyes on us as we just stared at each other. I couldn’t look away, no matter how hard I tried. But it was then that she flashed me a smile, and like I said, her whole face lighted up. I managed to look away, after giving her, again, a small smile, though I wasn’t looking at her when I did. I turned to Sana, who looked the most confused I’ve ever seen and I just cleared my throat. I then spoke up.

“I’m Jeongyeon. I’m not really an interesting person so I don’t know what to say but uhh.. guess I like writing and reading, especially comic books and superheroes.” 

Everyone just smiled and made some nice comments, asked me a few questions, but Bunny Teeth - I mean Nayeon - kept quiet. I didn’t look over, but I knew she was looking at me. Wanting the attention to be on somebody else, I nudged Sana, who was the only person who hadn’t introduced themselves yet, and for the seventh time today, I heard Sana tell everyone about herself exactly the way she did when I first got to know her. 

Again, my thoughts drifted and all I could think about was Nayeon sitting next to me. Not gonna lie, I wanted to know her, I wanted to figure out why I was so drawn to her and why we kept staring at each other. I had so many questions in my head, but I knew I would never be the first to bring it up. It was either she has to come to me first, or we’d just stay acquaintances and my questions would never be answered.

You’d be surprised to know it was the former. 

She came to me first.

She tripped me in the hallway after class.

“What was that for?” I asked.

“How else am I supposed to make you fall for me?”


End file.
